1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing stakes from the ground and for collecting the stakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of ever-increasing mechanization in agriculture, a problem has existed with regard to the collection of tomato and like plant stakes at the end of the growing season. Up until recently the task of pulling such stakes from the ground and collecting the stakes for storage has been a laborious and time-consuming operation. Usually the tomato grower has been in the custom of hiring casual labor to perform this task and such workers have been in the habit of breaking many stakes. The replacement of the broken stakes results in an increase in operating expense on the part of the grower. In addition to this expense, it is estimated that the average cost per acre for removal of the stakes is $50.00. While this cost may not appear excessive when initially considered, it should be borne in mind that, for example in the State of Florida alone, over 35,000 acres of land are utilized for the growing of fresh market tomatoes. From the above, it is clear that approximately one and three-quarter million dollars are spent per growing season in the State of Florida on the task of removing stakes from the ground. On the level of the individual grower, it is not unusual for a grower to use upwards of a million stakes per growing season. Each tomato stake is of wood and measures approximately 4'.times.1".times.3/4" (122 centimeters.times.2.5 centimeters by 1.9 centimeters). Thus even with a 5% breakage rate, the grower must replace 50,000 stakes at a considerable cost to the grower.
In an attempt to overcome the above problems, mechanized apparatus have been proposed. This mechanization has to an extent alleviated the problem. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,972 to Johnson. This apparatus includes essentially a pair of cooperating counterrotating conveyor belts which are inclined relative to the ground such that tomato stakes grasped between the cooperating belts are progressively eased upwards from the ground. At the upper end of the belts the removed stakes are transferred by means of a relatively complex mechanism to a collection bin. With the foregoing arrangement, the forward speed of the apparatus relative to the row of stakes to be removed governs the speed with which the cooperating belts rotate. If this were not so, the stakes would be bent forward in the event of the belts being driven too slowly or would be bent backwards in the event of the belts being driven too quickly. In either event, breakage of the stakes could result unless the speed of the belts is precisely adjusted to coincide with the forward speed of the apparatus.
If the above-disclosed apparatus were adapted to be attached to a tractor or like traction machine, it would be necessary to provide a complex transmission device from the tractor to the cooperating belt guide means or to have a complex ground speed sensing device to govern the speed of rotation of the belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,458 to Hetzel, discloses an apparatus for digging potatoes from the ground and separating the potatoes from the stems and leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,614 to Kemp describes a machine for separating the stem and leaves of carrots from the root by means of counterrotating rollers and an overhead conveyor.
In view of the above, a need has existed for an apparatus for removing stakes from the ground that operates entirely independent from the speed at which the apparatus moves forward relative to the row of stakes. Although with particular reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,972 a machine has been disclosed for performing the operation of removing tomato stakes from the ground and collecting the stakes, there has been a need among tomato growers for a simple apparatus having its own power source that can be mounted upon a tractor or like traction machine that will operate satisfactorily regardless of the forward speed of the tractor relative to the row of stakes.
Therefore it is the primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art apparatus and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the ease with which stakes can be removed and collected from the ground regardless of the type of tractor on which the apparatus is mounted or the speed with which the tractor moves relative to the ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for removing agricultural stakes from the ground and collecting the same in which loosening fingers loosen the stake relative to the ground prior to the removal of the stake therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for removing agricultural stakes from the ground including a pair of counterrotating rollers which transport the loosened stake from the ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type having a stake guiding chute for guiding the stakes impelled by the rollers towards a spring biased means which rebounds the stakes to an output end of the chute.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein. This should not be construed as limited to apparatus for removing and collecting agricultural stakes from the ground but should include the removal of other stakes such as fencing stakes and the like.